The Best Day?
by Wizardslover
Summary: Robin does love his girlfriend.. not anyone else, right? Oneshot


The Best Day?

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Young Dracula. Unfortunately.**

Robin was walking in the park, hand in hand with his girlfriend, Kasey. Neither was aware of a certain 15 year old vampire keeping an eye on them. Vlad was not happy in the slightest. Robin was smiling, and it wasn't because of Vlad, which had his eyes tearing up. Robin knew he was there. He wasn't trying to upset Vlad, but he had been trying to get Kasey since she'd moved to Stokely two months ago. She was beautiful.. Long dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes and the most gorgeous smile you could ever imagine. Besides, Robin still didn't consider himself to like guys. Vlad was his best friend. He really didn't think there could be more. The only advantage he had over Kasey was that he was a vampire.

Then Robin snapped out of his daydream. Kasey was staring at him. She scowled and began to shout at him, "You ask me out like you really want me, then you ignore me and daydream, while we're on a date! Sorry Robin, but we are over." Robin started to apologise but Kasey was gone. Vlad heard all this and was pretty shocked that Robin hadn't been paying attention to Kasey when he'd been talking about her all week. What could he possibly have been thinking about that was more important than Kasey?

Robin crept over behind Vlad and tapped him on the shoulder, causing a yelp and a jump. "Robin!" Vlad cried, "Fancy seeing you here, I was just.." Robin sniggered, "Oh, knock it off, Vlad. I know you were watching me and Kasey." "No, I wasn't, I.." "Vlad, it's okay, I don't mind. I mean, who wouldn't want to look at me, the great Robin Branaugh?" There it was. The humour that made Vlad smile so much. That made him happier than he ever was when he was with anyone else. It happened whenever he was with Robin. But Robin was never around for long. He left, like always. Gone home to sob about Kasey or play computer games to forget everything.

Robin hadn't gone home. He went to the castle. His break-up with Kasey had sunk in and he was feeling abandoned. Something like that had happened every time he'd gone out with a girl. And it always had something to do with Vlad. That was why he was there. To try to stop thinking about Vlad. He stared at the castle. Nothing. He didn't belong there.. And neither did Vlad. Vlad should live with him. They'd be happy together. Wait.. Had he really just thought that? He couldn't have! Vlad was just a friend.. Right? Wrong. Robin couldn't help it. He loved Vlad. Robin Branaugh loved Vladimir Dracula. He just couldn't help it.

Vlad arrived at the castle and was surprised to see Robin standing there. He walked over to him and called out, "Robin?" even though he knew it was him. Robin looked up and smiled. He knew he shouldn't.. What if Kasey found out? Then he realised. She had dumped him. Vlad would never leave him. Why should he care what Kasey thought when all he really wanted was Vlad? He smiled even wider, with Vlad looking utterly confused. Robin didn't like that look on him. He leant in and touched his lips to Vlad's. Vlad pushed him back for a second just to mutter, "Are you sure?" Robin nodded just before Vlad smashed his lips to Robins' and they both started grinning maniacally.

They both went into the castle and walked straight into Ingrid. She hissed at them and snarled, "I sense happiness. More than usual. What have you two been up to?" Robin and Vlad looked at each other, and started laughing. Ingrid gave them both the evil-eye before smirking and whispering, "Not like I didn't see you all day" She pulled mini cameras off each of their jackets and continued, "and I'm sure everyone will enjoy seeing your escapades online." Vlad and Robin shrugged, not minding, before pushing past her and heading towards Vlad's bedroom.

Ingrid shrieked, accusing Vlad of ruining her evil plot. Vlad smiled to himself before pulling Robin onto his bed.. This was the best day of his life. Nothing could've ruined it. And he knew Robin felt the same way, and that that would never change. He wouldn't let it.

**The End**


End file.
